Anyone for Prince Charming?
by starfishgobo
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Emmet are royality. Princes to be exact. They get what they want, when they want...or do they? This is the tale of three troublesome Princes as they journey through high school. AH B/E R/EM J/A
1. Edward's Ninth Birthday Party

**Hey, okay first twilight ff! ahh. Thnk you to my wonderful beta Shooks. Good Job!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

**Edward**

Birthday party is such a lose term. What is a birthday party? A room full of people, a cake, some candles? On TV, birthday parties are full of children, clowns, balloons of every colour, shape and size! The birthday child is the centre of attention; wearing loads of badges and a huge happy smile, whilst his mother looks affectionately down at him. There is music, lots of music! Fun games like musical statues; stuck in the mud; pass the parcel are played with sweets for prizes. That's a birthday party. I want a birthday party like that.

Today it's my ninth birthday party. There should be chocolate ice-cream and sausage rolls - instead, there is caviar and sushi. There should be a DJ who plays really up-beat music, instead there is a jazz band - now don't get me wrong, I like jazz! But it's just not birthday party decorum. All of the guests are adults, and I'm wearing a stupid suit again. The only other children at this "birthday party" are my two brothers, Jasper and Emmet and some French kids, who I have no intention of playing with; they eat snails for god sake!

I'm the centre of attention; I always have been, so it's nothing special. I wish the attention was from my parents or my friends, not the flashing cameras of the paparazzi. This is not the birthday party that you see on TV; no, this is the birthday party of a prince; Prince Edward Cullen. It sucks!

So there I am, at a social get together which has been wrongly christened as my birthday party. My parents are somewhere in the throng of smartly dressed nobles; they took Emmet and Jasper with them. Despite the fact that I have to work harder than my brothers to get my parent's attention, Jazz, Em and I are closer than three peas in a pod. We do everything together, we look out for each other, and when one of us is away from the trio, we all suffer. This is one of those rare moments where we're not together. I'm sat in the gazebo, next to the jazz band - me and my brothers were making fun of some of the musicians until mother comes over and takes Jasper and Emmet to meet some French Lord.

"We'll sneak away when they're not looking," Emmet nudged me and winked. Jasper had a wicked smile on his face, which usually meant that he was planning something that would get us all into trouble.

I took a sip of the punch that I was holding and took a disparaging look at the crowd. I could see my brothers standing next to mother; both of them wore bored expressions as the French guy talked animatedly about something. I saw Jasper glance over towards me and flash me a smile; his plan was set. Jasper was the schemer out of the three of us; always coming up with plans that would: A - get us what we wanted and B - get us into trouble. I couldn't help but chuckle as Emmet turned to my direction, also wearing a mischievous grin - Emmet was in on the plan. Emmet was the tough guy; even though he was the shortest, he was the strongest. I rolled my eyes at the manic twins and both snickered to each other. I was the brains of the group; I would always get us out when situations got a bit tight - I could blag for my country.

The band stopped playing for a minute to take a rest; I couldn't blame them, they'd been playing for four hours straight. I did what any respecting host should do at a party; I got up and shook their hands and thanked them for playing really well. They seemed surprised for some reason, but quickly composed themselves to shake my hand.

I turned and walked out of the gazebo to meet my brothers who where bounding towards me from mothers direction.

"How did you do that?" I laughed; I wasn't surprised; we boys could do anything if we set our minds to it. Emmet clasped my shoulder whilst Jasper crossed his arms looking smug.

"You see little brother; Jasper is a genius who has undeniably got us into a lot of trouble if you don't start crying this instant." I didn't even ask, I just put my face in my hands and let my brothers guide my body.

"What's happened?" I heard my father ask. I didn't look up; I let Jasper do the talking.

"Nothing, we'll take care of it, don't worry father." When we started moving again and I looked at Jazz from between my fingers.

"Nice one…" sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say? "_He peed himself and now he's really embarrassed_?" No, I couldn't could I!" He raised his eyebrow and pushed open the door in front of us. I could hear Emmet giggling from my other side.

I was sat down on a sofa, where I finally looked. We were in the conservatory. From here we could see the whole party.

"Do reckon mother would let us go paintballing?" Emmet said. Both Jasper and I turned to him with raised eyebrows. This was a topic we'd discussed many times and the out come never changed.

I was about to come out with a sarcastic remark towards my brother, when something blue caught my eye. I whipped my head around to try and see it again, but no such luck. I scanned the crowd but I didn't see anything. I turned back to Emmet and was about to say something again when I heard someone giggle. I stood and walked towards the door - that giggle had sounded so pretty. I hear Jasper and Emmet discussing the paintballing idea behind me. I looked out onto the deck, there was no-one there. I scanned the crowd, looking for who could make such pretty girly sound. Nothing.

"Are you okay now son?" I jumped when I heard my father's voice behind me. I turned and looked up at him, King Carlisle.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Fathers face relaxed and he, for some reason, looked relieved.

"Good," he looked out at the lawn, "are you looking for someone?" I sighed.

"No, I was just people watching…" I looked up at my father. He let out one of his musical chuckles.

"Right okay, have you seen your mother?" I shook my head. "Best I go and find her then." With that he ruffled my hair and stepped out onto the lawn.

There it was again; that giggle. I spun around, and there she was. A vision in blue. She was swinging on her mothers arm looking at me, smiling. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. They reminded me of chocolate. _Hmm, I haven't had that in a while, I'll have to ask C__a__… _The pretty giggling sound snapped me out of reverie. It was her. She was still looking at me, with a smile on her face. She was like a Princess. Not like the snotty Princess' in real life, but like one of the Princess' out of a fairytale. She looked about my age. I couldn't help but grin at her; a blush tinted her cheeks as she looked down at her feet, swaying her dress with her one hand, swinging her mothers with the other.

She looked back at me and giggled again. Why did she find me funny? I didn't really care, as long as I could make her giggle that pretty noise, I was happy. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled even wider. She blushed again, but her smile got broader.

"Hey! Eddie!" _Stupid brothers. _"What are you looking at brother?" I could hear the amusement in Emmet's voice.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, stuffing my hands into my pockets and turning away from my Princess, but not without one last grin in her direction.

"Kay, you want to help us set up a prank?" Jasper said. I nodded, eager to distract my brothers.

"Awesome!" They high-five each other and I rolled my eyes.

They stood and walked towards the kitchen, rubbing their hands together with evil glints in their eyes. I took this opportunity to take a look back at my Princess, but she was gone. I scanned the crowd, anxious to find her. But she wasn't there.

"Eddie! You coming or not?" Jasper's voice called from the doorway.

"Umm…yeah coming." I sighed and turned towards Jasper. I was upset that I couldn't find her again; the prank would help me cheer up.

"We are so going to get in trouble for his," Emmet whispered when we joined him.

"Yeah, I know." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh god," I giggled.

Let the madness begin.

* * *

**What do you think?**

* * *


	2. The Devils Plan

**Hey guys, i am soo sorry for the delay. School has been hectic and these past few days, iv been so tired that i could be arsed (pardon my french) to get out of bed! this chapter is an introduction into the devilish minds of the three cullen boys. the next chapter will be up very quickly, do not worry! And the boys will grow up soon.**

**i have to say i was overwhelmed by the response i got from the prologue...i literaly could not breathe! **

**Once agian thank you to my amazinng beta Shooks =D your fab. you should check out her story, its really good.**

**enjoy ...x**

* * *

Chapter 1

I thought this would stop after the disaster at Emmett and Jasper's last birthday, but alas, I'm still forced through these dreadful "parties". Why mother and father haven't learnt from the last several calamities, I'll never know. From a very young age, Jasper and Emmett practised in the art of practical jokes; therefore they've seen their birthday parties as great opportunities to flex their sizable pranking muscles. This time was going to be no exception.

The main reason why my parents let Em and Jazz get away with the pranks that they do; is that, out of the three of us, in my parents eyes Emmett and Jasper can do no wrong. Emmett and Jasper are non-identical twins. Jasper has dirty blonde, straight hair and is tall for his age. Emmett has brown curly hair and is tall, but not as tall as Jazz. Jazz is the oldest by five minutes, but apparently in twin world those five minutes means a longer go on the playstation according to Jazz! I'm the youngest, the ugly duckling as you may put it. I've got messy copper hair, white skin and freaky green eyes which are framed with thick black glasses. Mother says that one day I'll be good looking, I can't help but laugh when she says that. Jazz takes after father with his blonde looks; Em takes after mother; me, I take after Uncle Alistair who is the biggest ginger geek the world has ever seen.

I wasn't that much younger than Jazz and Em; mother and father planned it so that Jazz and Em were born at the beginning of September. As soon as mum was able to get pregnant again, she was, with me. I was early so I was born late August. This means that even though Jazz and Em are my older brothers, we're still in the same year at school, which is the reason why we're so close.

I lay in my bed, the morning sunrays seeping in through my curtains and streaking my wooden floor. I was awake before my alarm clock; terrified and excited for the inevitable outcome of the day. Rolling onto my back and reaching over to my nightstand, I put on my glasses and picked up the book which was lying at the side of my bed where it had fallen during the night. At the moment I was reading Wuthering Heights. My brothers always teased me for my reading material; they didn't like the classics as much as I did. I don't know why I'm reading Wuthering Heights, I thought the characters were as bad as each other, so selfish and self-centred, not a redeeming quality between them; I'd never treat someone the way that they treat eachother. It wasn't a love story, it was a hate story!

The harsh beeping coming from the alarm clock to my right dragged me out of my reverie. I sighed and tucked my book under my pillow. As I turned I heard the door to my bedroom open and my two brothers leapt on my bed like giggling hyenas. I rolled my eyes at them and sat back against my lavish headboard of my four poster bed. Jazz and Em were excitedly talking over eachother, both were talking at the top of their voices in a strain to be heard.

However, my thoughts were elsewhere; a vision of the girl in the blue dress quickly stole my attention. There was something about the way that the blush tinted her cheeks that made me want to talk to her desperately. The sound of her giggle echoed in my conscious, I felt oddly proud of the fact that I could make her laugh.

"So what do you think?"

I thought that there was something about this girl, the need to protect her from the flashing cameras; the want to make her laugh...it was all too much!

"Edward...hello? Is anybody home?" I shook my head clearing the forefront of my mind to make room for my brothers.

"Are you okay bro? You seem a bit distant," Jazz questioned; his voice sounded concerned, however his face still held the element of hyper-activity.

"Yeah," I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, we need to focus." Jasper's face was more controlled now, he was wearing his impish grin again; this was complimented with the mischievous glint in his eyes, making the whole ensemble devilish.

"First of all, we need flour…" Jasper said as he leaned over to my nightstand to get my notebook and pen. He flipped to a clean page and started to write things down. Em was sat with his legs crossed, rocking backwards and forwards with a manic smile on his face. I couldn't help but imagine him in a straight jacket sat in a padded cell- he fit the scene perfectly!

"We need lots, and lots, and lots and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots, and l-"

"Yes Em, we get the picture!" Jazz quipped; I chuckled at his superior tone. Em didn't seem the slightest bit phased by it.

"We need lots of balloons!" Em giggled; Jazz began writing again.

"And helium…" I stated; Jazz scrawled that down too.

"And flour!"

"Already said that Em." Jazz sighed.

"Oh…" Em sat still for a moment scratching his chin. "B.B guns?" Jazz was silent as wrote on the notepad. Em turned to me and I shrugged. I leant my head back against the headboard, my thoughts again returning once again to my girl, her brown eyes they were so deep. A lazy smile spread across my face; I was too young to be having possessive thoughts, and yet this girl had managed to drag this side out of me. I needed to see her again. I needed to speak to her. I needed to know who she was…I needed to make her laugh.

"Boys," Em stopped bouncing and I languidly pulled myself up to focus on Jazz. He had strange aura about him, one that made both Em and I calm, even though we all knew that this would be the biggest prank ever, and we would get into so much trouble for it.

"The plan is set, let's get to work."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. The Prank and the Promise

**Hello :D here it is, chapter 3 FINALLY!!!! Im not going to waffle on so enjoy....**

_

* * *

_

_You're__ in so much trouble! _

My conscious screamed at me as I skidded around a corner and flew down the corridor. I could hear Jazz and Em's giggling behind me as we tore through the west wing of the estate. The staircase descending to the servant's quarters came into view as we rounded another corner. It was a risk going down there, all the members of staff had been ordered to catch us; but it was our only way out.

"We're buggered…" Em cursed as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Yep," Jazz sighed, popping the "p".

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Clive and Felix turn the corner. We were in so much trouble if they caught us – they were mother and father's main men. As Jazz and Em turned to see what I was starring at, four things happened: the first being Clive and Felix spotting us; the second being a small explosion coming from somewhere downstairs; the third, father walked up the stairs; and finally…a bird flew into the window. Em was too distracted by the disturbing display of blood oozing down the window to see that we were trapped, and subsequently (in the wise words of Em) – buggered!

*

**Earlier on that morning**

Jazz and Em were on demand today: meet guests; look nice; shake hands, blah di blah di blah! However, when my brothers were able to extract themselves from the introductions for one moment, we were able to get the plan set in motion.

Step one: Helium

Jazz had ventured down to the servants quarters earlier in the morning to find out where they were blowing up the balloons. Once the servants had finished their duties, Emmett and I started to blow up some more…

Step two: Flour and Custard

Once Jazz had detached the helium tank from Em, we set to work on filling the balloons with powdery flour or runny custard - not to much that you were able to tell that something was inside the balloon, but enough to make a sufficient mess. We marked all the balloons with a black dot so that we would be able to identify them.

Step three: Act normal and reek havoc

So once that was done, we set off upstairs to try and mingle with the growing crowd in the dinning room - "try" being the operative word as Jazz covered head to foot in flour, I was daubed here and there with custard splatters and Emmett, being the largest of us all, was talking in a stupidly squeaky voice.

I grew bored of the idle chatter after a while so I cautiously picked my way through the crowd to my baby grand which was placed in the centre of the room. Em and Jazz seemed to have already grown bored of their "party's pre-party" and were casually leaning against the sleek black instrument.

"Play us a tune," Em squeaked; Jazz and I shared a worried glance, both of us concerned with exactly how much Em had inhaled and whether his voice would ever return to normal.

"What would you like birthday boy one?" Em grinned and began to stroke his chin.

"Hey, I'm number one, seeing as I'm the oldest," Jazz exclaimed. Em was about to counter when Mother appears out of nowhere and puts a calming hand on his shoulder. Em's puffed out chest immediately sagged as he turned to look at Mother.

"Play for me Edward," Mother's eyes swept over the room as she spoke, "I have a nasty feeling it's going to be monumental day and I need something to sooth my nerves." Her eyes rested on me and a small smiled danced over her features.

My hands flew to the keys, creating a soft and haunting melody; the tune had been on my mind for the past twenty-four hours and it was just begging to be released. The image of the small giggling girl flitted across my mind. I finished my playing and smoothly entwined it with the song I wrote for my mother.

"What was that first piece Edward?" My mother softly enquired; I shrugged.

"Just something I'm working on."

The rest of the "pre-party" pasted pleasantly; after a while my mother left my side to chat amongst the other nobles. I stayed at my piano, my fingers working the keys with intent. As I sat there I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched; I knew that some of the nobles would casually glance at me now and again, however this gaze was different. The prickling on the back of my neck was surprisingly comforting. The owner was near – it was like I had a sixth sense.

Soon, we were ushered out to the gardens; I joined my brothers and together we were engulfed in a see of bright colours. This party was different from mine. More colours; more balloons – not including the ones we had blown up – more sweets; more children; more…fun.

The afternoon flew by with lots of fun and laughter. I couldn't shake that familiar feeling that would pass over me, that prickling on the back of my neck. I was sat in my gazebo surveying the gardens; Jazz and Em were on their back from their circuit of socializing, when my neck tingled again and I knew she was watching. I swivelled in my seat, my eyes hungrily seeking out my princess. I mentally blanched at my thoughts, _how do I know it's her? Why am I so possessive? I don't even know the girl…_and then I found her.

She was perched on one of the branches, high up in the birch, _my girl, in my tree. _We stared at each other for a moment, her face slowly shifting into that pretty smile I saw yesterday. I couldn't help the giddy grin that spread from ear to ear. I quickly launched myself from my seat and climbed the tree to join her. Once nestled in on the branch next to her I was at a loss for things to say.

"I've always wanted to play piano," she spoke first; there was a soft lilt to her voice which was spoken in the hushed tone a noble would use.

"It's the one place I go to escape." I offered in return.

"I wish I could escape," sadness tainted her voice. I turned to look at her face which was perfectly calm; her lips arranged into a pleasant smile, her forehead completely relaxed, her eyes however, were wistful, a far away glazed over look that told me she was lost in her thoughts. _I want to know what she's thinking. _She caught me staring at her a pretty pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"My name is Bella Swan," she said holding out her hand. I enveloped it in my own, "And I am Edward Cullen pleasure to meet you my Bella."

"Yo, Eddie boy lets go."

I cursed the stupid day when my inane brothers were born. I offered Bella an apologetic smile…and she giggled. It was turn to blush now. I quickly climbed down the tree to my brothers who were stood at the bottom looking like Cheshire cats.

"So where do we start?" I said breezing past them, not bothering to stop and be embarrassed in front of Bella. _Bella,_ my mind sang, _perfect name for a pretty girl._

"I'll start at the big arch, Em you take the food, and Eddie you take the dance floor…" Jazz paused for a moment, scanning the area. He seemed pleased with the idea and gave us a nod to let us go.

I made my way through the crowd and into the gazebo armed with my B-B gun; I had a perfect firing line of the balloon hanging dangerous above the dance floor. The floor was packed with nobles, all chatting merrily…and then I spotted my mother enter the floor. _Crap!_

I waited until I saw Em and Jazz in there positions till I shot the first balloon. Custard rained from the ceiling onto some red-headed woman wearing a red dress. _Can't stop now._ So I shot the next, flour. It scattered everywhere like snow. Pop after pop; custard after flour hit the innocent nobles. By the time I had shot all of the marked balloons, the dance floor was covered and mayhem had ensued. I quickly glanced over to the arch at the entrance and the food table to see Em and Jazz quickly drop their guns and race towards the estate. I dropped my own weapon and followed.

We reached the steps to dining room and turned, surveying our destruction. Everyone was screaming, and EVERYONE was covered in at least flour.

"I would run if I were you," I turned sharply towards the voice, pleasantly surprised to see Bella standing in the doorway…clean. She was giggling hysterically at the chaos behind us, although when she looked up again, her eyes flashed a warning that had me and my brothers racing down past her and into the house.

*

**Later on**

"Do you think this is funny?" I kept my eyes on the floor as my fathers furious head loomed above.

"Do you know how embarrassed we are?" my mother chirped from the sofa opposite.

We had been caught and dragged to my mother and fathers suit. Now, it was the row of a lifetime. At the moment I was intently studying the carpet, picking out different colours. The blue matched the colour of the dress Bella wore today…_She looks good in blue. _I sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward, am I boring you?" My father's voice roared from above making me jump.

"N-n-no" I stuttered, I hated it when he was like this.

"I've had enough," mother squawked as she rose brushing of her dress.

"Boys," my father sighed; my heart stopped beating for a moment. I recognised that tone, this can't be good.

"Your mother and I have come to a decision." He turned and pulled mother to his side. She had lost the glare she wore a moment ago, and now her eyes were soft and filled with regret. I turned to father, they can't…they promised won't…they always said they didn't want to…

"We've decided to send you to a private boarding school." My stomach dropped and my tears that were threatening to spill over tumbled down my cheeks.

They just did.

* * *

**Ok so next chapter they will be 17ish. I wasn't to happy about this chapter, i didnt think i wrote it quite right. anyhoo, tell me what you think and if i need to improve. **

**the next chapter will be up next week...i promise!!!!**


	4. Changed for the Better?

**Helllooooo!! im back! okay first of all i am so sorry for long wait. If i said exams would you understand? **

**This chapter is short but it's an intro to the new older edward. Tell me what you think cause i can always change it. I have to say this chappy was fun to write. nothing big happens its just the attitude. to get the whole pic of how much edward has changed go to youtube and look up clair de lune. then look up Nickelback- Burn it to the ground and The Used Burning Down the House. **

**For the next chapter im going to do Bellas pov. tht should be fun ;D**

**I am thinking of uppin the rating of the story, tell me if you think thts a good idea. If so tht would give me alot more ground tht i could work with.**

**anyway enough of me...enjoyxx**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

Crawford West High, that's the title of my school. Three massive main buildings surrounded by towns of smaller houses. The three buildings are separate from eachother, Junior, Senior, and College. You progress through the three buildings as you go up in years. The surrounding houses of the buildings are filled with students and staff alike. The younger houses are filled with ten students per house; senior is 6 students per house; college is four students per house. Em, Jazz and I are in the college sector now, sharing a house together.

I'm seventeen today. I've been at this god-forsaken school for eight years now – EIGHT YEARS! Eight years of trawling the antique halls of the school acting…acting like someone else. I seemed to have lost myself a bit; I can only be myself when I'm with my brothers in our dorm. It truly sucks!

I've spoken to my parents a total number of twenty times since I've been here, you can choose whether or not to go home for holidays and summer break, and Jazz, Em and I have always opted to stay or go elsewhere with friends. I still don't forgive them for sending my brothers and me here. I know we messed up, but we were kids! Ah well, their loss. The fact that our parents sent us away, when they said they wouldn't, kind of pissed us off. So we made a promise to eachother, that from now one we would live as proper teenage boys and rebel as much as we want. Probably not the best idea considering our titles - but you know what? Who cares...we certainly don't! I swear, Em's been in at least forty-five fights in the past year (and won practically all of them) Jazz has pissed off every teacher in the school, he's pranked each and every one of them more four times since we've been here) and me…well lets just say I've changed. I don't wear those horrible glasses anymore, contact lenses all the way baby! Instead of living for the next book or piano pieces; I'm living for parties, friends, drink and smoke.

This brings me to this evening, my party. My brothers and friends have out done themselves this year - a total number of thirteen houses have been opened up and decked out with decorations according to the theme of that house. Everyone from the college sector is here and lots of people are here from the senior sector are too.

It's seven pm and the sun is starting to set. The party is due to start about now. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, running my hands through my hair for the millionth time. To say I was nervous wasn't even cutting it. Since I've been at CWH, my parties have been how I always imagined them to be. This was my seventeenth, my big party. Everyone was expecting something amazing. I study my face in the mirror a sudden wave shock hits me. Eight years ago I had stood in front of the mirror, cringing at my reflection, the ginger hair, the gawky glasses, the crooked teeth, the pale skin. Now my hair is more bronze than the carrot orange it used to be; no glasses just green eyes staring back at me; my teeth are straight, and my pale skin doesn't look so bad anymore. Overall, I wasn't bad looking; I knew I wasn't the best, nowhere near my brothers, but I was acceptable. I straightened out my shirt, ran my hand through my hair and walked out of bathroom. I put on my bomber jacket and hurried downstairs to where I could hear the music playing and people arriving.

* * *

**Are we liking new Edward????? hit the grey/green button and tell me what you think**


	5. Who's running this joint?

**Hellooo! an intro to bella. I know people asked for longer chapters so after this one there will be longer chappys. **

**anyway enjoy...x**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Crap! Don't you just hate boarding schools? I've been moved from one to the other because my parents weren't happy with the "standards" of the school. _Snobs!_ This will be my fifth school I've been to in four years. I sat in the back of the black Mercedes, my driver Jane was talking to my mother through the little earpiece attached to her head; I chuckled because it made her look like a robot, _how old are you? _

I tuned out Jane and stared out of my window. I was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields and mountains as far as the eye could see. _Great! Just great! _I'm a city girl; I'm used to having cafes and shops, libraries and cinemas on my doorstep…not sheep! I rummaged around for my iPod, finding it under the seat. I plugged myself in and searched the playlist for some blues. I let my head fall against the window and I shut my eyes, drowning in the eerie voice of Stevie Ray Vaughn.

*

"Bella…" It felt like the whole earth was shaking. My eyes snapped open to see Jane gently shaking shoulders, a small smile playing on her features. "We're here Bella."

"Thank J', how long was I asleep?" I asked whilst rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Three hours honey. Now hurry and sort your hair, the Headmaster is on his way over."

I curiously peaked at my reflection in the mirror to see a bird nest on top of my head. I ran my hand furiously through it and tied it back into a messy bun before stepping out the car to stand before the Headmaster. He was a tall man, a friendly expression on his face which immediately put me at ease.

"Hello there Isabella," he said as he shook my hand. He had a strange lilt to his voice that almost made it seem like he was singing.

"Hey, and it's just Bella."

"Well then, "Just Bella" I hope you enjoy your time here. At Crawford West High we feel that it's better for a learning environment if you feel more at home. So call me Aro. Okay "Just Bella"?" I blanched at his sarcasm and kindness rolled into one sentence; I could see were going to get on just great…not! I shared a look with Jane who shook her head ever so slightly, warning me to hold my tongue - she knew me far too well. So I turned to Aro and placed my most charming smile on my face.

"I feel so at home already," my sweet façade never slipping. Aro's eyes tightened, but he never stopped smiling.

"If you would like to follow me, I'll show you to your house. Don't worry about your bags; I'll have them sent after us." And with that, he turn and briskly walked off at a fast pace. I glanced at Jane and she nodded her understanding. I quickly ran to catch up with Aro.

Whilst we were walking he explained the schools rules so fast, that couldn't actually differentiate the words that he said. I had a feeling that he wanted me to slip up and break them, just so he could get rid of me. _Nice job Bells, you've already made one enemy. _

The place was surrounded with trees, and here and there would be a glimpse of a house. Except these houses weren't like any I've seen before, these were huge. They looked like something out of a magazine, and everyone was different. Some had huge glass fronts, others were bungalows, and others were three stories high. Aro wound his way through the trees along a lit path, and I hate to admit it but the atmosphere was quite cosy. We stopped outside of a massive glass fronted house. The house looked modern and yet quite old.

"Welcome home, "Just Bella"." I bit my cheek to stop myself from making a sarcastic reply. Just then a small pixie like girl came bounding out the house and hurtling towards me. The next thing I knew I was on my back with the small girl perched on top of me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice, it's so ni-"

"Alice come on I'm sure she's tired," the small girl was hoisted off of me by a taller blonde girl with a stern expression. She turned to Aro and glared at him.

"We'll take it from here Aro, thank you." She said, her voice saccerine sweet yet laced with fierce animosity. Aro didn't look the slightest taken aback; instead he flashed a brilliant smile and inclined his head slightly. He swiftly turned a strolled away from the house.

Now if I wasn't confused before, I defiantly was now! Who was running this joint - the students or headmaster? I gaped after Aro; all the head teachers in my previous schools had been cold hearted creatures who would not stand for anything below inhumanly brilliant. Yes I said "creatures"; the head masters in my previous schools were far from human – the complete opposite infact!

A small giggle sounded behind and I snapped my head towards the sounds. I now actually looked at my new room mates. One, Alice as she had introduced herself, was small; I mean she was the real deal of being short. Her hair was pitch black and flicked out at the sides, giving her a pixie sort of quality. She was dressed in lots of clashing colours and yet she somehow managed not to look like a freak, she actually made it look good! She was pretty too, a beaming smile stretched from ear to ear. I had a feeling that we were going to become good friends.

I shifted my gaze on to the tall blonde next to her. I still didn't know her name so in the meantime I'm going to nickname her Legs, because she had LONG legs. I envied her in everyway a normal girl would. She had long glorious blonde hair, which cascaded down her slender shoulder in soft waves. She was boobs, bum, and curves; _I bet she gets a lot of attention from guys. _Her facial features contrasted shockingly with Alice's. She still had her glare and her hostile stance, and yet she was still beautiful.

With Legs' form towering above me; I remembered I was still on the floor. I offered them a weak smile and got to my feet. I shoved my hands in my pockets and stood nervously before them. Alice was tapping her chin with finger, concentration creasing her forehead as she appraised me. Legs still hadn't changed; she was still glaring at me as if she wanted to kill me.

"We have a lot of work to do before this evening Rose," Alice's chirpy voice sighed.

"I know," Le-I mean, Rose, shook her head, finally releasing me from her daggers. "Best we get started." And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, leaving Alice skipping in our wake.

"What's going on?" I stuttered as I stumbled over the threshold. I looked around me, taking in the entrance to the grand house. The décor was classy and simply, not too hard on the eye. The main staircase was in the middle of the room, it split into two staircases which rounded on eachother and ascended out of my sight. Rose dragged me up the stairs to the first floor to a room just to the left off the staircase. She dragged me to the centre of the room and plopped me down in the centre of a plush deep red couch.

The room itself was cream walls with deep red couches and rugs.

"Welcome to the wardrobe," Alice sang as she skipped to stand in front of me. "Okay, in here we all have our sections, but we do tend to mix and match. You're free to borrow anything any time from either of us, cool?" I nodded my head, too stunned to form a sentence.

Rose emerged from one of the many doors which lined the walls, her arms overflowing with various coloured clothes.

"What's going on?" I asked timidly again, these girls were on a mission and I was scared of the outcome.

"Tonight, there is a huge party happening," Alice's voice squeaked from inside another door.

"It's the birthday of one of the most popular guys in school, everyone will be there." Rose said smiling at me; she looked friendly now, though she still seemed slightly guarded.

"Which means, as your new room-mates, it is our responsibility to make sure that you don't end up a social reject." Alice sang as she whisked into the room, burdened with shoes. Rose looked me straight in the eye before dropping the bomb.

"That means you will have to attend the party."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I hadn't packed anything for parties! I DON'T LIKE PARTIES! _Christ, what are you going to do Bells?_

"But…I…but…" I stuttered trying to form a coherent excuse so I didn't have to go. I know they were looking out for me, but my past experience of parties had not been a good one. Rose and Alice stood staring at me with smirks toying with their lips and eyebrows raised; almost daring me to say that it was bad idea.

I sighed and dropped my head, my submission etched into my features. Alice giggled and clapped her hands, whilst Rose came to kneel in front of me.

"Don't worry; we're not going to let anything happen to you. You're one of us now." Sincerity was thick in voice and couldn't help but believe in her words. I was pulled out from my seat to face my nightmare. Make-up, clothes and…heels!

* * *

**Okay, iwas planning on including the party in this chapter but i wanted to get Bellas intro out of the way so i could work on the party chapter. I promise that chapters will be longer from now on, and im just as excited as most of you to get this ball rolling, so i think updates will be comion thick and fast so keep an eye out for them. **

**Now tell me what you think...**


	6. Rekindle the flame biatch!

**Heeelllllooooo :D okay its the summer hols (whoop) and exams are over (whoop whoop) which means more time for ff (PARTY!!) **

**My mum has banned me from leaving the house cause im ill so even more time to work on ff :D **

**anyway, soundtrack for this chappy is Mazzy Star- Into Dust. Awesome song, it song eerie. **

**okay, you dont get the whole party shenanigans in this chappy because i found the perfect place to stop to be absolutly evil (whoop go me)**

**i thank the amazing fantastic Shooks for being my Beta again. She truely is fantastic and you all need to thnk her cause with out her this story would be anyting like wat it is with out her so whoop whoop!!! :D**

**anyway enough my verbal vomit enjoy...xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

There comes a time in your life where you take a step back and analyse the situation that you're in and how you got there. This was one of these moments. I stood in front of the floor-length mirror in the "wardrobe"; gawking at the reflection which was apparently me. Rose and Alice were flitting around the room getting themselves ready; they had spent a total of 3 hours getting my outfit together, carefully applying my make-up, and skilfully manipulating my nest of hair into…this!

Bella Swan has curves! _Stop the presses, hell has frozen over! I actually have a waist…_The two little nymphs had dressed me in a midnight blue halter neck sheer dress; the waist was tucked in with a flowing fishtail skirt, stopping just below my knee. The dress alone was beautiful, obviously it was designer, and it was too good to be off the rack. I had black strappy stilettos with a two inch heel – Alice had threatened me if I broke her Jimmy Choo's then I would die…_what the hell are Jimmy Choo's? _I had subtly smoky eyes and my hair was natural, Rose had put loose curls in it and spread them sparsely. I couldn't recognise myself; Rose and Alice were geniuses with fashion, which is handy as it seems that I'm inept at finding two things that match.

"Bella, do you want five more minutes gawking at yourself, or can we get going?" Rose sighed from behind me. I turned and immediately whatever confidence I had built because of my appearance was shattered. Rose stood before me in a figure hugging red dress, with her hair in classical ringlets, her lips, blood red; her eyelashes impossibly huge. Alice stood next to her bouncing on the spot; she wore a black on white tartan dress with a black mesh skirt puffing out like a tutu. She wore bright green converse and rainbows of bangles; her eyes were big and black with green glitter decorating the edges. Before me stood the classic beauty and the perfect scene kid…how the hell was I supposed to look good next to them?

"Yeah I'm ready," I smiled, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked over to Alice slowly in my precariously dangerous heels, stumbling slightly.

"You know I like you, but if you so much as get mud on those heels you're dead…" For a short person she was really scary.

As we went downstairs, I craned my neck to get a better look at the house – I still didn't know which room was mine. We made our way out the house just as the last of the sun disappeared behind the treetops, casting a purplish glow across the path.

"I can tell this is going to so good; I can feel it, can you?" Alice sang as she skipped around Rose and I. Rose just laughed at her antics, but I could feel something…a slight tingle in my skin, apprehension of adrenaline and something else in my chest…_probably some indigestion knowing me. _

I shrugged it off and bantered with the girls, getting to know them a bit more. We bonded fairly well when they were torturing me. Alice was an optimist, always ready for anything and she'd take it with a smile on her face. She was also a bit of a prankster – she had recounted several of her pranks to me, a wistful look with remnants of mischief on her face as she told her stories, making Rose and I double over with laughter at everyone.

Rose was just practical, a realist you might say. She had sharp wit with a quick sarcastic tongue; she was brutally honest and all in all a cut throat bitch…and I loved her. I could tell that she was fiercely loyal and a great friend when she let her guard down. She had a dry sense of humour, like mine, which was going to be good fun in the future. I could see myself getting along famously with these girls.

"Right Bella, the ins and outs of CWH. Lesson 1:" Alice said in a low voice whilst crouching slightly, her head was whipping from me to the opening in front of us – she looked like a secret spy on a mission. This didn't help my nerves one bit.

"We are about to enter the lions den," Rose barked a laugh at Alice; I couldn't see what was so funny.

"You're right about one thing Ali, they're going to eat her alive." I whirled around in horror as Rose smirked at me.

"No they won't, because we won't let them." Alice exclaimed as she stood next to me, her arms crossed and a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"It won't stop them from trying," she shrugged nonchalantly.

I turned my focus on to Alice, panic screaming out of my every pore, _I can't do this, I can't be centre of attention, I can't…I JUST CAN'T DO THIS! _I screamed in my head, although nothing but a small squeak came out of my mouth.

"Really don't worry," Alice said as she tried to placate me, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you just listen to what I say then you'll be fine." I let a shaky breath and closed my eyes. _I will do this._ I chanted over in my head.

"Right, do not under any circumstances accept a drink off anyone but myself or Rose." We began walking again, a shot a worried glance at Rose, who only nodded to confirm what Alice had said.

"Now there is going to be a lot of people here Bella, if you find yourself split up from us and you're in over head, text myself and Rose of your whereabouts and we'll come and find you right away…although that probably won't happen because I have no intention of letting you out of my sight, we've added our numbers to your phone." And so the list went on and by the end it felt like I was going undercover in a very dangerous area. To say that I was nervous would be a lie; terrified is the adjective you're looking for. I felt assured that Rose and Alice were looking out for me, which is more than I could have asked of them. I tried to tell them several times they needn't but they hushed me whenever I so much as in took in air to speak.

A steady bass beat was audible and there was an atmosphere in the air that was almost tangible. We rounded the corner and all of a sudden our spotlight path was in the midst of an onslaught of different coloured lights. There were people everywhere dancing, talking, laughing…having a good time. Rose had informed me that there were thirteen houses which would house the party. _THIRTEEN?! Who the hell was this guy, the King of Russia? _The first house we came across looked old and classy, almost Victorian. People were piling out of the door and milling around in the front garden.

"Come on," Alice chirped, grasping both mine and Rose's hands and pulling us into the house, straight on the dance floor. Now I hate dancing. I hate parties. I hate heels and make-up. So what was I doing? I was dancing, at a party, wearing heels and make-up – and do you know what? I had a shit-eating grin plastered across my face because I loved it.

"Do you want a drink?" Alice shouted over the music; we had been dancing for quite a while and I was quite thirsty so I nodded. Rose stayed on the dance floor with me, whilst Alice's tiny frame disappeared into the pulsating mass of moving bodies. As I was dancing, I noticed that the floor was slowly starting to clear; I looked up to see that Rose and I had a bit of an audience. People had stopped dancing to watch us. _May-day may-day…we're going down! _I averted my eyes and focused on the floor, _queue blush, _and there it was, the familiar heat crept up my cheeks.

"Don't worry, they're just curious as to who the new girl is that's all." Rose said in my ear. I stopped dancing and looked around for my pixie, I was really thirsty now. _Where has she got to? _I raised my eyebrow at Rose, silently asking her. She lifted her chin in the direction of the far wall which had been made up into a bar. There was Alice looking directly back at me with a big smile on her face; stood next to her was a very handsome blonde guy, who features where calm and collected, if not slightly smug.

I gestured to Rose that we should go and get our drinks seeing as they obviously weren't coming to us. She followed me to the bar and as soon as we drew within ear shot of Alice she introduce us to the boy.

"Jasper you already know Rose," Jasper inclined his head and absently rubbed his bicep; I heard Rose chuckle behind me, _there's a story there. _Next, Alice gestured to me.

"This is Bella Swan" Jasper stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella," I took his hand in mine and shook it. His eyebrows rose in curiosity, "that's a mean little handshake there, for a woman like you." I inwardly congratulated myself for yet again surprising a guy with my handshake.

"My father wouldn't let me leave the house until I perfected it." Jasper chuckled and released my hand.

"What a wise man he was." _If only you knew,_ I sighed. "Or not…?" He said with a concerned expression.

"My father is…a difficult subject." I laughed humourlessly, my eyes daring him to press the matter. I was in a feisty mood and had a feeling that he would be up for a verbal slinging match, and yet he'd still welcome me with open arms after. He bit his lips, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Perhaps another time Bella," he said as a dangerous looking drink was thrust into my hands by Alice.

I turned to her just in time to see her smile graciously at the blonde stood in front of me. _She likes him. _Jasper slung his arm across her tiny shoulders and kissed the top of her head._ Oh? _

"Has this one played Barbie with you yet?" Jasper asked me, earning a slap on the chest from Alice and a chuckle from myself.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get time breath before I was whisked away into the labyrinth of a wardrobe."

A booming laugh resonated from behind me and I practically jumped out of my skin. I turned to see the biggest man ever leaning against the bar.

"Hi," he simply said, raising his plate of a hand.

"This is my half wit twin Emmett," Jasper chuckled, he was still laughing at me…hang on so was Alice! The only person who wasn't laughing was Rose who was glaring daggers at the bear of a man.

"Hi," I said, offering a weak smile.

"This is Bella Swan," Emmett's eyebrows quirked as he looked at me with confusion. He glanced at Jasper behind me. "Yes Em," he sighed, "She's the new girl," understanding lit Emmett's face.

Jasper and Emmett were strikingly different for twins. Jasper had a measured way about him, but something told me he was a bit of a wild boy at heart. He was blonde, stupidly tall and lithe and had a devilish glint in his ice blue eyes. Emmett seemed a bit…

"Rose, do you still hate me?" Rose turned towards Emmett, daggers shooting from her eyes. Emmett flinched at the intensity of her glare and pouted slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, looking down and scuffing his shoes on the floor; he sighed, ran a hand through his brown curly hair, _another difference from Jasper, _and looked back at me, a smile adorned on his face (_he even has dimples, are Jasper and Emmett actually related?) _

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" he shrugged, the smile never slipping, but never fully reaching his eyes. _He's loveable, that's what he is. _My heart went out to him.

I glanced at Rose who was all of a sudden very interested in her nails; I sighed, there was something going on there.

"Hey Em, where's the birthday boy?" Jasper said, whilst nicking a sip from Alice's drink.

"Umm, I last time I saw him he was down by the lake house," he said, "why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should give him a birthday surprise." A wicked grin slowly ebbed its way across Jasper's features.

"Bro, what you on about, we gave him his presents…" Em trailed off as he watched Jasper behind me; his eyes flickered down to me and back to his brother, a smile that mirrored Jaspers flashed on his face.

"Yes, I think we should go and give him a present." Em started to walk away, Jasper, who still had his arm around Alice followed.

"Are you coming?" I questioned Rose, she looked torn. I placed a hand on her arm and gently guided her after the boys. "This way, if it all goes tits up, you can say that I forced you with us." She sent me a grateful look a sighed with defeat.

"What's happened between you and Emmett?" We were walking down a gentle slope, the path slinking through the trees. I looked over at Rose, her jaw was set but her eyes were soft.

"He asked me out." She replied in a curt tone; her gaze never faltered from straight ahead. Something didn't add up, all he did was ask her out, and she seemed to despise him. I looked forward and saw Alice on Jasper's back chatting animatedly with Emmett. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to know.

"Why was it bad that he asked you out?" I heard her sigh.

"Because he thinks he can get whatever he wants, whoever he wants, whenever he wants," her voice was deadly calm; I peaked a look at her to see black fury and blue sorrow in her eyes. "He used me to prove a point; unfortunately his plan backfired when I ripped him a new asshole for being an arrogant cock." A cynical smile countered the defeated tone of her voice.

"You like him." I simply stated. She nodded dejectedly.

"Watch yourself Bella," Rose all but whispered. I glanced at her to see her face soften and her eyes traced with concern. "You're a beautiful girl," I was about to interrupt but she held up her hand, stopping me in my tracks. "You're a beautiful girl, even if you don't see it. The princes will want you as another notch in their proverbial belt. Be wise…please."

I gaped at her. _Princes? _My eyes darted back and forth, from Jasper and Emmett to Rose, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I must have looked comical because Rose giggled at my reaction.

"Yes Jasper and Emmett Cullen are princes." I swear my eyes nearly bugged out of my socket. _Cullen…_I know that name. _Cullen, Cullen…_Where had I heard it before? We walked in silence a bit longer my mind reeling from this discovery, churning through my memories to see where I had heard that name before.

Growing up in the circle of nobles hadn't been easy. Once you make a friend it was unlikely that you would see them for another year. _Cullen…_My father had a lot of associates but there was only one person he would ever call his friend. Carlisle Cullen, the King. My father and the King were genuinely good friends; which says a lot as my father didn't really like people much. I never really spoke to Carlisle - I was young and he really big so I used to be intimidated by him. But it wasn't Carlisle that my mind was searching for. _Cullen…_my beautiful prince; I was about eight or nine, ( I can't quite remember) I was at a party…a birthday party…a Cullen's birthday party…his party…but who was he? I could remember glasses, the piercing green eyes, and the dazzling crooked grin. I remember talking to him at another party up a tree; I remember balloons popping and flour going everywhere. I giggled at the memory of all those flour covered snobs shrieking in dismay. I looked back at Jasper and Emmett and I could see them running up the steps as small boys, hurrying to get away. But the third boy, my prince, my Cullen, was not here.

We reached a lake – it was perfectly round and surrounded by trees; the moon was shining off it, casting a ghostly glow on to the shore. We bypassed the house which seemed to be teeming with life, and headed straight to the pier, where a lone figure stood.

As we grew closer we could hear quiet laughter coming from Emmett and urgent whispers coming from the figure. From here I could see that the figure was tall, taller than Emmett, but smaller than Jasper. I could only assume it was a guy from the way the broad shoulders curved down into narrow hips, which then led on a sturdy, relaxed stance. He held a bottle in one hand; his other was running through his untamed hair. _He has nice hair, _I could imagine my hands running through them, relishing the silky tex…_what am I doing? _My heart beat sped up as the boy turned to greet us.

That is the exact moment where my world changed. My life which had been poised carefully on a tip holding me together fell and on the way down started unravelling its wispy tendrils of fate.

I recognised those eyes, the hair; it had all changed slightly with age but it was still the same face that had repeatedly shown itself in many of my dreams. The missing part of my memories pieced together now.

"Edward…" His name tumbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to catch it. Rose and Alice blanched; they hadn't mentioned him to me. Jasper and Emmett exchanged smug knowing looks before high-fiving each other. Edward was looking directly at me, his eyes locked in mine, searching for something. I started to blush up the intensity of his gaze, at that his smile which at been pleasant polite, exploded into the dazzling smile I remembered. I giggled, _I actually giggled, and I haven't done that in years. _I compared the Edward that I remember to the Edward that stood before me. Impossibly his smile grew and he dropped his bottle.

"Well fuck me," he breathed; something shot through my body and tugged in my chest, _damn indigestion. _He opened his arms and enveloped me into his warm embrace. My heart was pounding in my ears as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I never thought I would see you again Miss Swan," his lips grazed my ear causing a shiver to run through my body.

* * *

**MMMMM...edward...yum...**

**anyway, this is a long chappy like i promised, but it wasnt done quickly like i promised...i'm working on it.**

**tell me wat you think, whether you love it or you hate it or you dont really care. **

**x**

* * *


	7. AUTHOR NOTES IM SORRY!

Hey guys.

i am really sorry for my lack of updating. i now i promise everytime tht i will update faster, but thn things come up and i dont get the chance.

i also know that everyone hates authors notes so i regret submitting doing this. However, i hav had acouple of review asking why i havent updated sooner...i dont really have a reason for this and im sorry that im making people wait. Anyine for Prince Chamring is not on a break and i will continue writing it, when i have time. This next yar is goin to be busy for me so i apologise in advance for the lack of updates.

Please forgive me, the next chapter is in the pipe line.

I would also like to take this oppotrunity to thank everybody who has reviewed. You hav all been so enthusiastic about the story and u hav been very supportive. I feel tremendously guilty for making you wait.

yet again im sorry for the authors note and lack of updates, please dont hunt me down and murder me.

starfish xx


End file.
